


Make Peace

by Jen425



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Tokusatsu
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-“retirement”, fem!jason - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Jay wonders if it’s worth it
Relationships: Jason Lee Scott/Trini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Rule 63 Exchange 2020





	Make Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> This is the definition of a stock plot but uhhhh I Hope you like this!

Jay comes to with a cry still on the edge of her lips. She can’t remember the nightmare itself. Kimberly and Billy were there, maybe Tommy, maybe Rocky and Adam and Aisha?

Maybe Zack and Trini?

She doesn’t think it was a singular incident. But there were so many.

So many incidents.

Or it could have been the other kind of nightmare, the kind where the world was falling and the Rangers already ha and it was her own fault, because she left.

She left her duty.

And maybe… maybe it shouldn’t be a teen’s job to save the world. But it was the first time she’d  _ ever _ felt… so truly respected, as the leader of her team.

She could and would save the world, you know?

And really, she doesn’t blame Tommy or Zordon for making her friend the leader. Not really. It had just…

Jay tries to calm her breathing as her thoughts wander. In and out. It’s all the past. And what even was the nightmare, anyways? She can’t even remember…

It must not have been that bad. Or maybe it was terrible. She’s had too many since becoming a Ranger to know how to scale them properly. Still, though…

She remembers screams and pain. Screams not her own.

Jay lets out a sigh. She knows how this goes, she won’t be getting any more sleep tonight. She throws on a shirt over her tank top, puts on her shoes, and decides to go for a walk.

She finds herself standing at the railing of the cliffside viewing area which their conference is located near to, with only a half a mile hike, and she doesn’t know how long she looks out into the distance before she notices the sun is starting to rise.

“Jay?”

She turns around quickly. That’s another thing she can’t shake, the part of her that always expects to be attacked, especially when she’s alone. She lets out a sigh of relief when she sees who it is, however.

“Trini,” she says. “What are you doing here?”

The former Yellow blinks.

“I come up here every Thursday morning,” she says. “Watching the sunrise… it reminds me of home. I mean, our  _ other _ home.”

The Command Center. It’s been several months, so Jay assumes they’ve both gotten too used to speaking in code.

“I’ve only ever seen a sunset from there,” she says. Trini laughs.

“Billy and I sometimes pulled all-nighters on Friday nights,” she says. “I’d go out onto the roof in the morning and just. Watch the sun rise. Then I’d go home and sleep until noon.”

“Oh,” Jay says. Trini walks next to her, holding onto Jay’s arm and putting her head on Jay’s shoulder.

“I’ll admit it,” she says. “The sunrise looks better when I’m not sleep deprived.”

Jay smiles down at her girlfriend.

“I guess it does,” she says. The silence hangs unburdened for long moments. It’s truly nice to just quietly watch the sun rise with Trini. They made her black hair shine, and she’s smiling, and as the sun begins to fully move past the horizon, it lights the whole valley beautiful colors.

This is the world Jay had fought for, and now…

Now it’s the world she’s trying to help bring peace to.

And she wonders… does she have that right? To pursue peace while her friends fight in a war?

Trini turns to her.

“So what has you up here?” She asks. “I’ve never seen you here before.”

Jay shakes her head.

“Just a nightmare,” she says. “I knew I wouldn’t be getting any more sleep, so I decided I just needed to get my head clear.”

“That would explain the pajama pants,” Trini jokes before sighing. “It would have been nice to room together.”

Jay shrugs.

“Part of the peace thing, I guess,” she says. “Rooming with people from other places.”

“It’s certainly an eccelent choice, for that,” Trini says. “I would have organized it the same way, still…”

Still, it feels wrong to be separated from each other. Beyond the fact that they’re dating, or that they and Zack (and Kimberly and Billy) had been friends since elementary school.

It’s like the Power pulls them together in every way. How quickly Tommy had become one of them, and then Rocky and Adam and Aisha.

The Power…

“Should we be here?” Jay asks. “We left our friends to a  _ war _ , and here we are talking about a peace we aren’t really a part of.”

Trini sighs.

“I know how you feel,” she says. “There are people here who have been victims in war, but not…”

She hesitates on the word. Heroes sounds so pretty, and most of the time, Jay believes it. She thinks Trini does, too.

But the other part… the other part is why they’re here now, she thinks.

_ There are people here who have been victims in war,  _ **_but not soldiers._ **

“I worry about our friends, too,” Trini settles on, after the moment passes. “So does Zack.”

“But I was the leader, for a long time,” Jay says. “I know people have died when we have to use the Megazord.”

“Emphasis on have to,” Trini replies. “I mean… I can’t deny I don’t worry about them too, but this is what I’ve always wanted to do with my life. Helping bring peace. Zedd, Rita, and all their flunkies… I don’t know if they can ever be reasoned with, but humans? I want to believe.”

Jay laughs, kissing her.

“You’re amazing,” she says. “Yo know that?”

“I just listen when wise people speak,” Trini replies. “You’ve given me material too, you know.”

Jay smiles.

“Thank you, Trini,” she says.

“Of course,” Trini says before looking around. “We should probably start heading back, though. You know, get dressed for the day, probably shower.”

Jay hmms.

“What’s for breakfast?”

“Pancakes.”

“…the ones they make are terrible.”

“It’s an actual conference day,” Trini points out. “That’s what we’re here for.”

Jay smiles.

“I know,” he says. “Let’s go try and save the world with our words, then.”

Trini smiles back.

“Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
